<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cleanse by DGCatAniSiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288893">Cleanse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri'>DGCatAniSiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Adaar and his lover have a private moment in a secluded area of Skyhold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cleanse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anaan Adaar eased himself into the small pool, sighing as the warm water covered him. He had had a long day at this point – being the Inquisitor held many unpleasant duties, but, unfortunately, he couldn’t just zap the paperwork with lightning and call it a night. Josephine would probably feed him his horns if he did, especially considering that there were things among the various papers that came from Lord so-and-so whose patronage the Inquisition depended on in order to operate in the various lands of Thedas.</p>
<p>Corypheus had been one thing. Nobility was worse. At least hurling a fireball at Corypheus’s face was encouraged.</p>
<p>The pool itself was something of Skyhold’s little secret. The old fortress was full of nooks and crannies that were easy to miss if one wasn’t already aware of their existence. Anaan had devoted several hours to scouring the place, finding these various locations. This one, the so-called “Inner Circle” of the Inquisition, meaning Anaan, the companions he took out to wherever needed the Inquisition’s banner waved, as well as the advisors, had claimed as their own. They were the ones who needed a place to relax the most, given that they dealt with the worst of all of this. Even with Corypheus dead, they still utilized the area – if anything, the real work had begun after his death.</p>
<p>Which made this little area of hot springs a vital necessity for those who were frequently at the center of business for the Inquisition. It was a place to just... let go of the responsibilities. Relax. Shut out the rest of the world and just let themselves drift from the difficulties they faced in the name of protecting Thedas. What heated the springs, they weren’t entirely sure, though magic seemed the natural answer, considering the Frostbacks didn’t house volcanos, but for all they knew, there was some ancient dragon or something, buried under the rocks. One could only hope it wasn’t some slumbering archdemon. Still, until and unless it led to a crisis, the Inner Circle of the Inquisition would enjoy the relaxation the springs offered them, though the area was small enough that it was not exactly easy to use with more than one person at a time, unless they were very... chummy with one another.</p>
<p>Not that they had any sort of organized schedule, of course. But it was an unspoken rule – let everyone have their alone time, don’t interrupt. Corypheus could drag himself out of the Fade, gunning for the Inquisitor all over again, and they shouldn’t interrupt the Inquisitor here, expecting him to extend them the same courtesy (granted, in such a scenario, Corypheus would likely have no such compunctions about breaking down the door, but...).</p>
<p>There was, of course, the unofficial exception to the unspoken rule.</p>
<p>As Anaan let himself soak in the pool, he heard the door open again, and knew who it must be. He kept his eyes closed, waiting.</p>
<p>He was not disappointed. The firm, warm body of his lover met him, joining their lips in a kiss.</p>
<p>Anaan let out a hum of pleasure as Cullen pulled back. “I was hoping you saw me heading here.”</p>
<p>“You are hard to miss,” the other man chuckled, his voice low and sultry, leaving no question as to what he was expecting to happen while they were here.</p>
<p>Anaan ran a hand up and down Cullen’s bare back, enjoying the way that it made his lover shiver. He remembered others among the Valo-Kas having spoken of their discomfort with non-Qunari lovers. They spoke of humans, elves, even dwarves, as being “too fragile.” That they thought that if they took a lover who wasn’t built like they were would “break.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what they were doing, but he found Cullen far, far beyond “sturdy” and “solid.” Maybe they just didn’t get up to shenanigans that could make the Iron Bull blush, or maybe his fellows had simply not been interested in anything beyond a physical relationship with the humans they’d encountered, and so only looked at the frailties of the human body, not the strengths. So whatever the others had been doing... Well, he figured they’d just been doing it wrong.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, he and Cullen were definitely getting it right. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking, then?” Anaan asked, feeling both of their cocks coming alive, knowing what would happen, if not the finer details.</p>
<p>“Presumably, we have at least a couple hours to expect to be... left to our own devices,” Cullen said. True enough. With the standard unofficial rule, they were certain to have at least that amount of time. And, given the late hour – the sun had been setting as Anaan had made his way here, and by now, the stars were out and the full moon had risen – they would likely have the whole night to themselves here. </p>
<p>Which suited Anaan just fine.</p>
<p>He pulled Cullen close again – not that he’d made any effort to move away, but feeling Cullen’s body pressed against his own, the warmth of his skin, even dimly, through the press of their chests, the beating of his heart... For all that he hated about having received that damn Mark on his hand, the fact that it had led him to this man being in his arms... Perhaps ‘worth it’ wasn’t the right way to put it, but it certainly made for a good reward/apology for being put through all of it.</p>
<p>Cullen’s mouth slid from Anaan’s own, kissing a trail, first to the joining of his neck and shoulder. The hand Anaan had been resting on his lover’s back moved up to tangle in Cullen’s hair, which, Anaan had to privately admit, he was more surprised about Cullen not being touchy about it than anything. </p>
<p>He assumed it was simply because when the touch came from his lover, Cullen didn’t mind so much. He also didn’t feel particularly inclined to ask in the moment, feeling the tender ministrations of his lover. </p>
<p>“Cullen...” Anaan moaned.</p>
<p>“Anaan,” came the responding murmur against Anaan’s chest, as Cullen had moved to gently tease one of Anaan’s nipples. “I want you.” </p>
<p>“You have me,” Anaan nodded. Then he felt Cullen’s deft hand falling upon his cock. Anaan shivered, getting that Cullen didn’t mean it in the sense of “wanting to be with” him so much as “wanting him to cut to the chase.”</p>
<p>Well, they were going to have a few hours, at least. They could get to the slow part after doing some fast. </p>
<p>Anaan reached down as Cullen braced himself, leaning against the ring of rocks surrounding the small pool of water they were in. Anaan made the preparations for Cullen as quickly as possible, aiming not to hurt Cullen. After all, Qunari didn’t do “small,” in pretty much ever facet of being. And while Cullen had certainly taken Anaan’s cock before, Anaan still felt the need to be gentle and cautious with his lover. </p>
<p>At the intrusion, Cullen hissed, digging his nails into Anaan’s shoulders. Anaan smiled as his lover threw his head back, losing himself in the pleasure. </p>
<p>After Anaan had learned of how bad the lyrium withdrawal was, he’d always worried about causing him more pain. Seeing Cullen letting himself drift on waves of pleasure... It was powerful and warming, seeing Cullen like this. Not the shattered man pulling his pieces back together, but the finished product, having made himself a man he was proud to be.</p>
<p>And Anaan was proud to call him his lover.</p>
<p>As Cullen lowered himself further onto Anaan’s cock, he wrapped his arms around Anaan, pulling them tightly together. Taking the opportunity, Anaan met Cullen in a thorough kiss, letting the love pour through to him with the act.</p>
<p>“Maker,” Cullen gasped. The red flush to his face made Anaan smile – a part of him found the appearance strange, given all the grey of Anaan’s own skin, the skin of the others he’d grown up with. But he could look at this face, red and flush with excitement and arousal, and Anaan could only see the love he felt for this man, and saw it reflected. The warmth of the water – whether heated by magic, volcanic heat, or the breath of a snoozing dragon – probably was making him redder, of course, but...</p>
<p>Cullen’s hands drifted to Anaan’s face, cupping it. Despite being sturdy enough for it, Anaan didn’t particularly like his horns being grabbed. Felt too much like people trying to use him in the manner of a beast of burden – treating him like an “ox,” as so many put it. Anaan had never had to say as much, though. The first time Cullen’s hands had drifted up to Anaan’s horns, seemingly with the intent to wrap around them, he’d seen how Anaan had flinched, and he’d taken every effort to avoid them since. No questions, no further attempts, just... acceptance. </p>
<p>After all, he knew of unspoken traumas. Even if Anaan didn’t think of his aversion to his horns being touched wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Cullen’s experiences in Kinloch Hold... </p>
<p>Anaan leaned forward, gently kissing at the scar on Cullen’s lip. “I love you,” he mumbled against his lover’s skin.</p>
<p>If Cullen were capable of the thought process that led to speech, rather than just gasps and moans, Anaan knew he’d say the words back. </p>
<p>Instead, though, Cullen just let out a strangled cry, spilling out into the water. As he slumped against Anaan, Anaan held tight, waiting for his own climax to hit. It didn’t take much more time. </p>
<p>Coming down, Anaan became conscious of Cullen mouthing at the joint of his neck and shoulder. The gentle gesture brought a warm smile to Anaan’s face, and he softly tangled his fingers in Cullen’s hair, softly pressing a kiss to his temple.</p>
<p>“Needed that, did you?” he chuckled, a soft rumble that caused Cullen to smile.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long day. I needed... you.” With he various Inquisition related duties they had to perform, Cullen had seen more of the Inquisitor than he had Anaan – and Anaan more of the Commander than Cullen, for that matter.</p>
<p>“We do need to arrange some more time for just the two of us,” Anaan nodded. No correspondence with kings, or concerns of remaining rifts, or Chantry demands on their time. Just the two of them. “I hate to think of how Josephine would react if we decided to just... run away to the Anderfels or Rivain for a couple of weeks, though.”</p>
<p>The idea made Cullen laugh – always a win, in Anaan’s book. “True. She’d probably shut down completely, trying to figure out how to diplomatically put ‘the Inquisitor and Commander have gone on vacation, deal with your problems yourselves for once.’”</p>
<p>“Her head might well explode. Probably rude to do that to her.” Still, Anaan considered it a good thing that Cullen was openly joking about such a thing, that for all that he normally seemed so tightly wound, for this moment in time, he’d let down his walls and was simply... existing. Given the difficult he’d had accepting, moving on from the past... It was good to see Cullen relax and be here.</p>
<p>As they sat and soaked in the warm water, Cullen’s hand softly slid into Anaan’s, the unmarked one. Sometimes, Anaan marveled at how, while Cullen was far from a small man, he seemed so much... smaller, when he contrasted against Anaan. Qunari weren’t prone towards “little,” but instead of making Anaan feel awkward and out of place, like it did when he was around other humans... With Cullen, he felt like it complemented his lover, made them more of a matched set, rather than him being some awkward intrusion that stood out.</p>
<p>“So... if a vacation to the far-flung corners of Thedas isn’t in the offering...” Anaan said, his other hand gently running down Cullen’s spine. “...then, I suppose, we’d best make the most of our time here, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p>The smile on Cullen’s face was answer enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>